


The Wreck

by Vega_Lume



Series: Halloween [12]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Halloween, spooky?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vega_Lume/pseuds/Vega_Lume
Summary: Halloween drabble for 2013 (written in 2003) - Retelling of a story found in a children's book 'Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark' by Alvin Schwartz





	The Wreck

October 19th 2003  
Title: The Wreck  
Author: Vega-Lume aka little chibi demon  
Disclaimers: This story was collected by Alvin Schwartz and is retold  
by me. I do not claim to own this story, for it has been handed down for many  
years. And changes with each telling.

The copy that Mr. Schwartz has collected can be found in one of these  
three books.  
"Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark"  
"More Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark"  
And; "Scary Stories 3, More Tales to Chill Your Bones"

pairing/players: Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa  
Beta: Ryoko  
rated: pg  
genre: humor *sort of*

 

 

The Wreck  
Retold by Vel

 

Duo and Heero both went to Romefeller high School, but they met for the first time at the Christmas dance. Duo had come alone and through Heero had come alone, he had spent some time with his friends Quatre and Trowa but the pair had since abandoned him in favor of making out behind the bleachers.  
Duo and Heero ended up sitting together and found they had a lot in common, though they didn’t dance, they talked the evening away. 

When the clock chimed 11, Heero said, “I have to go home, I have practice in the morning, can you give me a ride?”

“Of course,” Duo replied."I should be leaving too. My folks want me home by midnight."

"I accidently drove my car into a tree on my way here and the thing just wouldn't start up again." Heero said as Duo started the car. “I was going to ask Quatre for ride but he’s still busy with Trowa.”

"That sucks," Duo said as he turned onto Sanq Road. "I know a thing or two about cars; maybe I can come over tomorrow and take a look."

"I'd appreciate it," Heero said, "I don't think I have enough to pay someone to fix it."

"No problem." Duo replied and they were quiet for a few moments before Heero broke the silence.

"Why don't you let me out here," They had just reached a turn off that led to a dark wooded path. "The road wasn't made for cars."

Duo Stopped the car just passed the turnoff and let Heero out.

“Are you sure?” Duo asked.

“Yeah, I don’t live that far from here and I walk it all the time.” Heero replied as he popped the door and moved to climb out. He stopped though when Duo reached out and rubbed something into his hair. He touched it and a single piece of tinsel fall into his lap.

"What time would you like me to come by and look at your car?" Duo asked.

"Around noon would be good," Heero replied. “I should be back from practice by then.”

"See you tomorrow then," Duo beamed and drove away. Glancing in his rear view he saw Heero disappear up the wooded road, at that moment he realized that he didn't know Heero's address or phone number.

Turning back he thought //The road can't be that bad if Heero had been driving on it earlier.//

When he reached the turnoff, he turned and drove slowly down the bumpy dirt road. Though it hadn’t been that long he didn’t see Heero anywhere.

As he came around a curve he spotted Heero's car butted up against a tree.

Still seeing no sign of Heero, Duo decided to leave a note on the car asking the other boy to call him. Scratching out his number he hoped from his car and walked over to the wreck.

As he leaned over to slip the note beneath the wiper blade he noticed some one was trapped inside, crushed up against the steering wheel.

It was Heero, pale as death with dried blood on his face.

His hair glittering with Christmas tinsel.

~owari~


End file.
